Electrical connector assemblies generally include mating plug and receptacle connectors. Often a threaded nut or collar is used to mate the plug and receptacle connectors. When an electrical connector assembly is subject to vibration or shock, however, the mating connectors of the assembly, often become loose or even decouple. The loosening or decoupling usually occurs because the coupling nut counter rotates, that is it rotates in a direction opposite the mating or locking direction, thereby compromising the integrity of both the mechanical and electrical connection between the plug and receptacle connectors.
Examples of some prior art couplings for electrical connector assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,595 to Marc et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,563; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,400 to Fowler; U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,716 to Buckley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,760 to Miklos; U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,096 to Quillet et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,082 to Davies et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,373 to Peterson; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,895 to Quackenbush, the subject matter of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.